


Mais c'est dégoûtant !

by malurette



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Medieval Medicine, What Am I Doing In This Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ce druide a de drôles de façons de faire. Enfin, drôles... on se comprend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Mais c'est dégoûtant !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Mais c'est dégoûtant !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Kaamelott  
>  **Personnages :** Arthur, Merlin, Bohort  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Alexandre Astier, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "C’est bien la première et la dernière fois que je pique de l’eau de dragon de la réserve personnelle de Kuedun pour t’en faire goûter !" d'après AlakeNos  
> sur un arbre à drabbles (durée du confinement)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : L'aveu de Bohort  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Goûter les urines ou le sang de ses patients, en voilà une idée. Arthur grimace, dégoûté. Si on lui avait soumis l'idée de manière purement intellectuelle il aurait pu y réfléchir et supposer que oui peut-être pour un soignant entraîné c'est une source d'information sur l'équilibre du corps ou quelque chose du genre. Mais que Merlin lui en refile à lui qui n'y connaît rien et sans le prévenir, ah, beurk, quelle horreur ! Qu'il se comporte de façon si négligente avec et il pourrait facilement sauter à la conclusion que les druides n'ont pas entièrement perdu le goût des sacrifices humains...


End file.
